


Please Don’t Take Them

by Carpenterfan03



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), descendants - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: While Jenny and Lola are hanging out at the park a huge secret of Lola's gets revealed and at first Lola tried to lie, but quickly gave in telling Jenny the truth about who baby Mal and little Carlos actually are. Now that the truth is finally out there Lola with the help of her new friend Jenny will do anything to get them back to her.
Kudos: 7





	1. Who Are Those Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this new story and please let me know what you guys think, so far.

Lola smiled as she looked at her new friend Jenny. They had met while going after the same photography internship and then they bonded after they both got stuck going on an adventure while babysitting.

They weren't that close at first, but now they were practically best friends. "So how come we never hang out at your house," Jenny asked Lola as they were sitting down on a bench at the park and drinking smoothies, making her freeze up as she didn't know how to answer the question.

"Well you know. It's just easier to meet up in other places," Lola told Jenny, making her roll her eyes a little. "Yeah, but you've been to my house. Are you hiding something?" Jenny asked Lola, making her laugh a little.

"Not really. I just prefer to hang out at other places," Lola told Jenny, but was interrupted when she saw two little kids come up to her and Jenny and Lola immediately knew who they were. "Hi Lola! Guess what! Mal was walking!" The young four year old screamed out making Lola immediately fill with regret as she missed it.

"What no way!" Lola told the four year old, making him laugh. "Yeah she did! Mal come on show Lola," Carlos told his baby sister who smiled as she pushed herself up and took a few wobbly steps before crashing down making Lola smile.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos, she did walk!" Lola screamed out in excitement as she picked up the one year old making Jenny look at her in shock as she had no clue who these kids were that Lola seemed to know very well.

"I told you so! We were looking for Dude cause he ran away and then Mal got up and took a few steps! And then I saw you and I had to show you! Oh there's Dude! Dude come back here!" The young four year old rambled out as he took off running to where his dog was.

"Um Lola you know I love kids, but um who are these kids," Jenny asked Lola, making her laugh as she looked at Jenny who she forgot was still there. "This little cutie is Mal and that little hyper pup is Carlos. Mal is one almost two and Carlos just turned four," Lola told Jenny who just nodded.

"Yeah, but who are they," Jenny asked Lola, making her freeze up as she didn't know whether to tell Jenny the made-up story that her and her parents agreed on or to tell her the truth. Lola just sighed as she decided to just go with the lie it was safer and it would stop Jenny from her judgemental ways.

"Oh yeah I forgot to answer that! Mal is my baby sister and Carlos is my little brother," Lola told Jenny, making her laugh as she looked at Lola. "Wait, you have younger siblings and you never told me! You know I love kids! And I could have totally babysat assuming you probably never babysit after the way you reacted when I mentioned it the first time. Also why are they here by themselves," Jenny rambled out to Lola making her laugh as she bounced the giggling baby.

"Yeah I should have told you about them, but you know it just never really came up. And for your information taking care of siblings is not called babysitting. It's called being an older sister. It's basically a requirement. And we live really close to the park. My parents let them go by themselves all the time," Lola told Jenny who just looked at her in shock.

"Okay no wonder you are the way you are! That's so dangerous! Kids need to be kept in your line of sight at all times! They could get into things or get lost!" Jenny rambled out as she began to get worried about Mal and Carlos making Lola just roll her eyes at how much of a worrier Jenny always was.

"They're fine. I used to do the same thing when I was Carlos's age and I'm fine see! I'm here right now and nothing bad happened to me! And trust me I wouldn't let anything happen to them and neither would my parents. They can see the park from our house, so it's totally safe," Lola told Jenny who just nodded as she still hated the fact that Lola's parents allowed a baby and a four year old to go to the park by themselves, but figured it was best to just let it go.

"Well I still don't love the idea, but I guess it's not really my say. Anyway moving on they are adorable! Is there any reason that Mal's hair is purple though? And Carlos's is basically completely white," Jenny asked Lola, making her laugh. "It's expression Jen!" Lola told Jenny, making her look at Lola in shock. "Yeah, but did your parents dye their hair!" Jenny asked Lola in shock making Lola roll her eyes.

"Like I said it's a way of expressing who they are and they love it! Right pup!" Lola told Jenny as she looked at the giggling baby and the four year old.

"Ya!" The small baby screamed out excitedly as she clapped her hands. "Yeah Lola dyed our hair! I love it! It's so cool!" The small four year old told Jenny, making Lola sigh as she didn't want Jenny to know it was her who dyed their hair.

"Wait Lola you dyed their hair! That's so dangerous! Why would your parents allow that!" Jenny screamed out making Lola roll her eyes again as she placed the baby down who crawled towards Carlos.

"Okay Jenny can I tell you a secret?" Lola asked her friend who nodded. "Well yeah of course! You can trust me!" Jenny practically screamed out. Lola just sighed as she watched the baby and and four year old play around.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to freak or to tell anyone else!" Lola told Jenny who just looked at Lola in concern. "Yeah sure. You can tell me anything. We're like best friends now," Jenny told Lola who sighed as she couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Jenny, Mal and Carlos aren't my siblings," Lola told Jenny and closed her eyes expecting to get a huge reaction from Jenny, but Jenny hadn't seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"But they look a lot like you and they know you so well. If they're not your siblings then," Jenny started rambling out, but stopped when she finally put it together as she looked at her friend in complete shock.


	2. You Have To Help Me!

“Wait! You’re a mom!” Jenny screamed out in shock making Lola groan as she quickly covered Jenny’s mouth. “Be quiet! No one else knows! And I can’t talk about it here, but if you’re willing to come back to my house we can talk there,” Lola quickly told her friend who just continued to look at her in shock as she had no clue how to react.

“Okay fine because I have so so so many questions right now!” Jenny practically screamed out making Lola laugh as she looked at the four year old who was struggling to push the baby in the baby swing. 

“Hey Carlos! Jenny and I are leaving now! I’ll see you later!” Lola screamed out to the four year old making Jenny look at her like she was insane. “Are you crazy!” Jenny screamed out making Lola groan. 

“Alright fine have it your way. Carlos come on get your sister! Jenny says you can’t stay here by yourself!” Lola screamed out making the four year old sigh as he helped his sister out of the baby swing and followed after Lola and Jenny.

When they got back to Lola’s house Jenny looked around in complete shock at how messy and unorganized everything was. Even the baby stuff and all the toys were just thrown everywhere and completely covered in paint splatters. 

“Okay! This is insane! How do you live like this! And why are all of the baby stuff covered in what even is that!” Jenny screamed out making Lola laugh as she looked at Carlos. “Carlos will you tell Jenny what all those colorful splatters are on Mal’s stuff,” Lola told the small boy who laughed as he looked at Jenny.

“Yeah! That’s paint! It was so much fun! Lola just gave me and Mal some paint and let us paint whatever we wanted!” The small boy screamed out excitedly as he ran to his room and Lola placed the baby in her bouncer. “So now that we are away from all of those nosy people go ahead and lay those questions on me!” Lola told Jenny jokingly as she threw herself down on the couch. 

“How did that even happen!” Jenny screamed out making Lola smirk as she looked at the younger girl. “Well you see Jenny when a girl and a boy like each other very much…” Lola began, but Jenny immediately stopped her not wanting Lola to go into details about something she already learned in health class.

“Ew! Stop! I don’t need a health lesson!” Jenny screamed out making Lola laugh as she found it hilarious how freaked out Jenny got over what they were talking about. “Well you asked,” Lola told Jenny, making Jenny groan.

“I just meant how do you have two kids and nobody even knows! Do they even have the same dad! And do they even know!” Jenny rambled out making Lola sigh as she hated explaining everything because it made her more upset about her situation.

“No one knows because my parents are raising them and they tell everyone that they are their kids and my little sister and brother. And no Jenny they don’t know. I’m not allowed to tell them. And yes they have the same dad and their dad is a total jerk and doesn’t even know. I don’t want him to ever know,” Lola told Jenny who just looked at her as she had no clue how to react to this news.

Her new best friend that honestly wasn’t a responsible person and managed to lose a kid while babysitting was apparently also a mom. “What do you mean by that,” Jenny asked Lola who sighed.

“Jen, my parents have full custody and I’m not allowed to have it. They claimed I wasn’t an adult when I had Carlos and Mal which I wasn’t, and the court decided that with my school record, my parking tickets, and my financial situation I wasn’t fit to raise my kids and my parents were granted custody,” Lola told Jenny who just looked at her in even more shock. 

“Wait! You wanted custody?” Jenny asked Lola in shock as she knew Lola didn’t like responsibility and she thought babysitting was boring when she first mentioned it to her.

“Yeah Jenny and I still do.The’re my kids. I want my own kids. You know to be honest that was part of the real reason I wanted that photography internship so bad. I knew that if I could get that internship it would help me start my career and hopefully prove that I could be financially stable and prove that I could handle having my own kids!” Lola told Jenny who nodded.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that was the reason. I probably would have backed out right away if I knew that,” Jenny told Lola making her laugh. “Yeah because I’m going to tell a stranger that I as a barely 19 year old needed to get that internship, so I could get custody of my two kids! Yeah that would have gone over so well,” Lola sarcastically told Jenny. 

“I guess you’re right I probably would have freaked out. Also I’m confused though because you were in my geometry class when you were a senior!” Jenny screamed out as she did the math and Lola would have been pregnant with her youngest during senior year. Lola just laughed as she looked at Jenny.

“Oh you innocent child! I was pregnant, but I hid it well and Mal was a very small baby, so I had a small bump and didn’t start showing until pretty late. The doctor said it was probably due to my younger age. Carlos was the same way. Now are we done talking about this because I was planning on getting some cute pictures of Carlos and Mal for my art school project,” Lola told Jenny who nodded. 

“Yeah I guess. I still can’t believe that you of all people are a mom!” Jenny screamed out making Lola laugh again. “Well Jen high school was a crazy time and besides life is about experiences! And technically I’m not raising them. They don’t even know, so I’m technically not a parent. I’m just a creator of life literally!” Lola told Jenny, making Jenny laugh a little. 

Before Jenny could respond Lola’s mom came into the room with an angry look as she held up another one of Lola’s parking tickets. “Okay seriously! You got another parking ticket! How do you expect us to ever let you take care of Mal and Carlos if you can’t even handle driving a car!” Lola’s mom screamed out causing Lola to roll her eyes.

“Dude chill! You always do this! I’m 19 and I’m an adult! You can’t treat me like a child! And I told you already that I’m paying for those tickets, so chill out!” Lola screamed back with an attitude causing Jenny to just watch in shock at how Lola was talking to her own mom.

“You know what I’m done with this! I didn’t want to do this because I didn’t want to separate you from them, but I don’t care anymore. You’re right you are not a child anymore. You don’t need your parents anymore. Your dad and I are moving and we’re taking Carlos and Mal with us,” Lola’s mom told her, making Lola look at her mom in shock. “What! Dude you can’t do that! You can’t just leave with them!” Lola screamed out and her mom just rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, but you left us no choice. We’re leaving in less than a month and we have custody and you don’t. We are allowed to leave with them,” Lola’s mom told her as she picked up the baby in the bouncer and walked with her to her room. “I can’t believe they're doing this to me! I can’t just never see my own kids! Jenny, you're smart, you have to help me!” Lola screamed out as she looked at her friend with a desperate look making Jenny feel uncomfortable as she wasn’t used to this kind of situation and didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“Lola I don’t know how to do that! I’ve never been in a situation like this before,” Jenny told her friend who just started crying a little as she looked at her.

“Please Jenny! I can’t lose them! And I can’t afford to move! Jenny please! Please help me get my kids back! You have to make me more like you! You know all boring and responsible and stuff!” Lola begged out to her younger friend who just looked at her in shock and offence. 

“Okay first of all I am not boring! And second of all fine I’ll help you!” Jenny told Lola who smiled as she hugged Jenny tightly.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Jenny! You’re the best! Come on we gotta get to work like now! I have a month to prove I can handle raising my kids, so my parents don’t take them forever,” Lola screamed, making Jenny sigh as she just knew this was going to be a long and difficult process. 

  
  



	3. Big Sister Or Mommy?

Lola sighed as she sat in her room just thinking and sulking after Jenny had gone home. She couldn’t believe that her parents were actually just going to take off with her kids as if she doesn’t even matter. 

Lola just sighed as she drifted off to sleep and her mind immediately went to a flashback of the time she realized she was pregnant with Carlos. She had been almost 15 at the time. 

**Flashback**

_ A fourteen year old Lola just groaned as she ran to the bathroom and emptied out her food again. She had been throwing up constantly and had also missed her period. Lola’s eyes immediately widened in panic when she realized what could be happening as she quickly cleaned herself up and walked to the store where she grabbed a box of pregnancy tests. _

_ The lady at the register just gave her a dirty and judgemental look making Lola just smirk and roll her eyes. “Yo dude what are you staring at! Just scan the box and we can both be on with our day,” Lola told the lady, making her just roll her eyes at the rude teen as she just scanned the tests and Lola just quickly paid and left. _

_ When Lola got home she quickly took a few tests and they all came back the same making her groan as she realized she just screwed herself. She was 15 and she was not ready for a kid. Kids required so much responsibility. She could barely pass her classes how was she supposed to raise a kid.  _

_ Lola just sighed as she knew she was going to have to tell her parents. “What do you mean you’re pregnant!” Lola’s mom screamed out making her roll her eyes.  _

_ “Well mom you had me, so I’m pretty sure you know how that all works,” Lola told her mom making her mom get more upset. “Lola! You are not even 15 yet! You can’t even drive or do chores! Your grades are horrible! How do you plan on dealing with this!” Lola’s dad screamed out making her roll her eyes _

_ “Dude I can handle this! I’ll get a job! Chill!” Lola told her parents, making them shake their heads no. “That is not happening! You are not raising this baby! And do you know how bad this is going to make us all look! Why are always so irresponsible!” Lola’s parents screamed out. _

_ “I told you I can handle this chill!” Lola screamed out making her parents get more upset at how chill Lola was acting about all of this.  _

_ “You are not raising this child! End of discussion! Your father and I will raise it! And you will not tell anyone that this baby is your baby! Do you understand me!” Lola’s mom screamed out making her sigh. “Yeah sure whatever! Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be working on some art in my room,” Lola told her parents as she went to her room.  _

**Flashback Ends**

Lola sighed as she remembered that day. She should have never agreed to that. She had messed up, but she was just a kid. She had no clue what she had really agreed to.

Just as Lola was about to just go back to sleep she felt a tiny hand on her making her smile when she saw the tiny boy by her bed. 

“Hey there buddy. What’s up,” Lola asked the small boy making him laugh as he held up a picture. “Lola I have a question,” the small four year old told her, making her laugh as she looked at him.

“Yeah sure buddy what’s your question,” Lola asked her son, making him smile. “I found this picture! How come you look fat in this picture!” The small boy told her as he held up a picture from back when she was still pregnant with Mal.

Lola just laughed as she picked up the four year old. “Where did you get this,” Lola asked the small boy as she had hidden those pictures away. 

Carlos just smiled and gave her an innocent look as he looked at her. “Mal and I were playing hide and seek and I accidentally found it! It’s a funny picture!” The four year old told Lola, making her smile as she decided she was ready to tell Carlos the truth. 

“Okay buddy can I tell you something, but you gotta promise to not tell anyone,” Lola told the little boy, making him smile and nod as he wanted to hear Lola’s secret.

“Okay well I’m not really fat in that picture.That’s Mal right there,” Lola told the small boy, making him laugh and look at her in confusion. “You’re funny Lola! That’s not Mal! You’re silly!” Carlos told Lola, making her laugh.

“Yeah it is that’s Mal,” Lola told the small boy who laughed again. “She was inside your tummy?” The four year old asked Lola, making her laugh again.

“Yeah she was!” Lola told Carlos who looked at her in even more shock and confusion. “Did you eat her!” The small boy screamed out making Lola lose it as she started laughing even more.

“No pup! I didn’t eat her. She lived in my tummy for a while,” Lola told the little boy and he gasped when he finally understood what Lola was saying. 

“Wait I thought babies only lived in their mommy’s tummy!” The four year old told Lola, making her laugh. “Yeah buddy they do,” Lola told her son and laughed when his eyes widened as he finally understood. 

“Wait are you Mal’s mommy!” The small four year old screamed out in shock making Lola smile as she didn’t care anymore.

“Yeah I am. Oh and come here! Look at this picture. Guess who that is,” Lola told the small boy as she pulled out another one of her hidden pictures from back when she was pregnant with Carlos.

Carlos laughed as he pointed to the bump. “That’s Mal! You said that already!” Carlos told Lola, making her smile and shake her head no. “Nope that’s not Mal!” Lola told the small boy, making him look at her in confusion.

“Then who is it!” Carlos asked Lola, making her laugh as she hugged the small boy. “That’s you pup!” Lola told the small boy, making him look at the picture in shock. 

“That’s me! But I’m inside your tummy!” The small boy told Lola, making her laugh again. “Yeah pup that’s true!” Lola told the boy, making him look at her in shock.

“Are you my mommy too!” Carlos asked Lola who smiled as she had finally told her son the truth. “Yeah buddy I am. You and Mal are my babies,” Lola told the four year old who smiled.

“But why do mommy and daddy say that they’re our mommy and daddy when that’s not true!” And why do they say you’re our sister if you’re actually our mommy!” The small boy rambled out as he was confused and just in so much shock.

His big sister was actually his mommy. Lola just sighed as she held her son close to her while her daughter was napping. “It’s complicated pup,” Lola told the young boy, making him hug Lola closer. 

“Well I want to live with you mommy!” The small boy told Lola, making her smile wide as her son had called her mommy for the first time in his four years of being alive. “I know puppy me too. And I’m working on it okay,” Lola told the small boy who smiled as he cuddled up more on Lola and drifted off. 

“Okay mommy. Night Night mommy I love you,” the small four year old told Lola as he cuddled up more on her and fell asleep. Lola just smiled as she watched her son sleep cuddled up on her as she just knew that she was even more determined now. 

Carlos and Mal were her babies and she didn’t care who knew it anymore. She was going to get them back no matter what it takes. She would not lose them to her parents. 

  
  



	4. Can We Come With You Mommy?

Lola was immediately woken up the next day by the giggling four year old who was shaking her awake. “Wake up mommy! Mal wants to say something to you,” Carlos told Lola who just sighed as she loved her son, but she also loved sleeping.

“Carlos please pup I’m trying to sleep,” Lola told the small boy who shook her again. “I know, but mommy I think you want to hear this please!” The small boy told Lola who just sighed as she sat up.

“Alright I give in. Mal what do you want to say,” Lola told the small baby who giggled as she reached for her. “Mama!” The small baby called out, making Lola immediately jolt awake as she realized what Mal had just called her.

“Did she just call me mama!” Lola asked Carlos in shock and excitement making the four year old smile. “Yeah! I told her that you’re our actual mommy and then she started calling you mama! Mal’s smart mommy!” Carlos told Lola who laughed as she bounced the giggling baby.

“Yeah she is! This is so cool! Both my babies are actually calling me mom now! Wow I never realized how amazing that feels,” Lola screamed out making the baby and the four year old laugh. 

“Okay well now that I’m up how about we go somewhere fun!” Lola told the kids, but got interrupted when she got a phone call from Jenny. “Oh I have to take this I’ll be right back! Start thinking of places you wanna go!” Lola her two kids as she picked up the phone and went to the other room. 

When Lola left the small four year old laughed when he looked at his baby sister. “Okay Mal what do you want to do today,” the small four year old asked his baby sister who giggled as she crawled towards an empty cardboard box and climbed in making the four year old laugh.

“Okay I guess we’ll play imagination!” The small four year old told his sister as he got inside the box as well. “Okay hold on tight! The spaceship is about to take off! In 5...4...3..2...1! Take off!” The small boy screamed out as he began to shake the box making the baby laugh. 

“Oh look Mal we’ve encountered a wild alien!” The small boy told his sister as he pointed to Lola who was coming back into the room after talking to Jenny. Lola immediately laughed when she saw her kids playing around together and using their creativity. 

“Uh oh!” The small baby told Carlos who laughed. “Yeah uh oh is right! Don’t worry Mal! I’m gonna protect you!” The small four year old told his baby sister as he pulled her close to him and began to throw stuffed animals at Lola. 

Lola just laughed as she decided to play along as she caught one of the toys. “Ha try defeating me now! You two are no match for a powerful alien like me! And you tiny ones would make a perfect gift for our people!” Lola told the kids as she changed her voice and pretended to be an alien making the kids laugh.

“Oh no! We’re out of weapons!” The small four year old cried out making Lola laugh as she picked up the two kids. “Ha! I have got you now! Surrender tiny humans!” Lola told the kids as she began to tickle them making them both laugh. 

“Okay we surrender! We surrender!” The small four year old told Lola, making her laugh as she stopped tickling her kids. “Okay well now that I got your attention I need to get ready because Jenny called and she’s babysitting again and I’m gonna go help her, so I can prove that I can be responsible. We can do something fun later though. I’m really sorry,” Lola told the kids, making Carlos and Mal look at her.

“Can we come with you mommy!” Carlos asked Lola who smiled as she looked at her son, but quickly got sad when she realized she couldn’t do that. “You can’t buddy mom and dad are still in charge and they’ll never let me take you and Mal anywhere by myself,” Lola told the small boy who looked at her in confusion.

“Why not mommy! Mal and I wanna go with you! We don’t wanna stay here! Fake mommy and daddy are meanies! They never play spaceship with us and they’re so boring! They’re also really scary! Please mommy can we go with you,” the small four year old cried out making Lola take in the words.

“Carlos, pup I… you know what screw them! Yeah buddy you and Mal can come with me,” Lola told her son as she was about to listen to her parents rules, but decided she didn’t care anymore. They were trying to take her kids, so who cares about all their stupid rules.

Carlos immediately got excited as he jumped up and down. “Yay! We get to go with you! Yay this is gonna be so much fun! Oh I gotta get ready! Come on Mal I’ll help you!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly as he ran to his room to get ready and the small one year old crawled after her older brother making Lola laugh.

Once Carlos made it to his room he quickly threw on a red shirt and some jeans and then went to his sister’s room to help her. Lola finished getting ready and then went to go check on the kids. She laughed when she saw that Carlos had his shirt on backwards and the small baby had half a shirt on while her shoes were on her hands. 

“Okay what happened,” Lola playfully asked her son, making him smile. “I got ready myself and I helped Mal too because I’m a good big brother!” The small four year old told his mom making Lola smile as she grabbed her camera and got a few pictures. 

“Okay well pup, your shirt is on backwards come here let me help,” Lola told Carlos as she helped him put his shirt on right and then picked up her daughter as she fixed her shirt and her pants. “There we go all better! But good job buddy! You are a good big brother,” Lola told her son, making him smile proudly.

“Yeah I am! I’m the bestest big brother in the whole wide world! And I love Mal so so so much! I love her to infinity!” The small boy told Lola, making her smile as she loved how close her kids were.

“Yeah you are buddy! Now come on we gotta go now before mom and dad wake up and find out that we’re leaving they’ll get mad,” Lola told her son as she quickly picked up Mal and grabbed his hand along with her keys and headed towards the car. 

When they got to Lola’s car Carlos looked at it in shock. “Wow! We get to sit in your car! This is so cool! We’re never allowed to be in this car! I thought it was a death trap” The young boy told Lola in amazement as Lola’s parents refused to let Carlos and Mal anywhere near her car as they claimed it was a death trap. 

Lola just laughed and rolled her eyes a little as she helped get the two kids into her car. “Yeah well that’s just something mom and dad say to scare you my car is perfectly safe,” Lola told the four year old who nodded.

“Okay, but mommy we need our car seats!” Carlos told Lola, making her groan as she forgot about that. “Okay relax I’ll get them!” Lola told the two as she carefully made her way inside and grabbed her parent’s keys, but just as she was going back out her parents caught her.

“Lola what are you doing with our keys and where are the kids,” Lola’s dad asked her, making her internally sigh as she knew she just got caught making her think fast.

“I was well you see mom and dad I actually have a babysitting job today because people actually trust me with their kids and I thought maybe it would be a good idea to take Carlos and Mal’s car seat with me incase we need it because that’s what a responsible person would do now if you will excuse me I’ll be going!” Lola told her parents, making it obvious that she was mad at them.

“Oh no you don’t! Where are our kids!” Lola’s dad asked her making her roll her eyes. “I’m right here! Oh were you talking about my kids? Because last time I checked you only have one kid!” Lola told her parents as she quickly slammed the door and grabbed the car seats as she placed Mal and Carlos in their seats and buckled them up. 

“Mommy are you okay,” Carlos asked Lola when he could sense she seemed upset. Lola just sighed as she didn’t want to involve Carlos and Mal in whatever problem she was going through with her parents. 

“Yeah pup I’m fine. I promise,” Lola told Carlos as she got into the driver’s seat and started driving to where Jenny had told her to meet her. Lola smiled when she watched Carlos and Mal bounce around to the music and play together. She wasn’t a huge fan of babysitting, but if this helped prove that she could be responsible and help her get her kids back then it was worth it. 

  
  



	5. A Sibling Bond

“Okay we’re here come on,” Lola told the two as she got out and helped unbuckle them and then picked up the baby. “Yay!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly making Lola laugh as she made her way to the door.

Jenny answered right away and smiled when she saw Lola. “Hey thank you so much for coming to help. Aw and you brought the babies,” Jenny told Lola making her laugh as she handed Mal to Jenny while Carlos got upset. “Hey! I am not a baby! I’m a big boy!” Carlos told Jenny, making her and Lola laugh.

“Alright well anyway come on in! I think you’ll be surprised by who we’re babysitting,” Jenny told Lola as she bounced the baby making Lola confused, but she quickly realized what Jenny was saying when she was immediately met by hugs making her laugh as she had missed those kids.

“Oh my gosh wow! Jen you never told me we were babysitting the Andersons and the Coopers again! Wait how are they both here,” Lola asked Jenny who laughed as she handed Mal back to Lola while Carlos just held onto Lola as he was scared.

“Because I was going to be double booked, but I remembered you and how you’re trying to be responsible now and figured we could co babysit both families and they agreed since they’re all friends anyway,” Jenny told Lola, making her smile.

Before Lola could say anything else Carlos tugged at her sleeve as he was scared. “Mommy who are all of these people,” the small four year old asked Lola, causing everyone including Jenny to look at Lola in shock.

“Mommy!” All the kids screamed out in shock as they couldn’t believe that they just heard that and Jenny was shocked as well because last time she saw Lola, Carlos still had no clue who Lola was to him.

Lola just laughed as she brought Carlos close to her. “Well I guess it’s already out there! Yeah I’m a mom surprise! Carlos bud can you say hi,” Lola told the others and then her son who nodded.

“Hi! I’m Carlos and I’m this many! That’s Mal, she's my baby sister! I love her to infinity and she’s my best friend, but don’t tell Dude I said that he’ll get upset! I’m also Mal’s protector! Nobody will ever hurt her because I won’t let them,” the small four year old told the others making them laugh.

“Aw they’re so cute! Lola can I hold Mal please!” Katie asked Lola who laughed. “Yeah sure,” Lola told Katie as she handed her daughter to the seven year old who smiled as she played with the baby, but Carlos got upset as he made his way over.

“Hey! Be careful with her! She doesn’t like that! Stop it! She’s not a doll! Give me my sister back!” The small boy screamed out protectively. “I was just playing with her. Your mommy said it’s okay,” Katie told the little boy as she continued to play makeover with the baby that was crying and making the small boy upset.

“She’s my sister not yours! And you’re making her cry!” Carlos screamed out, making Jenny look at Lola while the other kids just watched. “Lola your son is acting up. You have to discipline him,” Jenny told Lola who looked at Jenny in shock.

Lola had no clue how to really discipline. She was always super laid back and her parents always dealt with discipline. “He’s fine Jenny! He’s just being protective of his baby sister. He’s always been that way. You should have seen his reaction when Mal was first born,” Lola told Jenny who rolled her eyes. She was trying to help Lola be more responsible, but Lola was ignoring it. 

“Lola, he's throwing a fit. You told me you wanted me to help you be more responsible. Well responsibility comes with discipline,” Jenny told Lola who just rolled her eyes again.

“Okay but Jenny, he's not doing anything bad,” Lola told Jenny, making her groan as Lola just didn’t get it. “Lola you can’t let kids throw fits like this!” Jenny screamed out as Lola had begged her for help and now was ignoring it all.

“I am not going to discipline my son for protecting his baby sister,” Lola told Jenny as they fell into another argument. “Hey Carlos right?” Trey asked the young boy who was still throwing a fit because Katie and now AJ and Emily were all playing with his sister.

“Yeah!” Carlos told the older boy who smiled. “Do you like video games because I have a pretty sweet console upstairs if you wanted to play some video games with me,” Trey told the little boy hoping to distract him and keep him away from freaking out about the girls playing with Mal.

“Yeah! I love video games!” The small boy screamed out excitedly making Trey laugh as he looked at his brother. “Bobby do you want to play too,” Trey asked his brother who shook his head no as he was baking again. 

“I’ll play with you two,” Emily told Trey, making him blush a little. “Yeah sure come on let’s go upstairs. Carlos you coming,” Trey told the small boy when he was still watching Katie and AJ play with his sister who was now giggling and playing with them.

“But what about Mal,” Carlos asked the older boy who laughed. “Mal will be fine, come on trust me I have some really epic games,” Trey told the four year old who nodded. “Okay! Bye Mal I’ll see you soon! Show me the games!” The small boy screamed out making Trey and Emily laugh as they went to Trey’s room to play video games.

“See I told you I didn’t need to discipline my son! I know my own kid Jenny!” Lola told Jenny as she sat down by Katie and AJ and smiled as she grabbed one of Mal’s toys to play with her, making Jenny roll her eyes. 

“You got lucky! He only stopped because Trey bribed him with video games which by the way he is way too young to be playing!” Jenny told Lola who rolled her eyes again at Jenny's helicopter parenting when she wasn’t even a parent.

“Jenny, he's fine! Plenty of kids play video games and as a parent you want your kids to get along and protect each other. I’m not going to discourage my son for loving his baby sister. Now if he had hit or something then I would have done something, but he didn’t, so I’m leaving it alone. Now can we just move on and be friends again. Mal wants to tell you something,” Lola playfully told Jenny who laughed when Lola lifted Mal up to her.

Mal what do you want to say to Jenny. “Nee ewy,” the small baby cooed out making Lola smile as she looked at Jenny. “That’s baby talk for Auntie Jenny!” Lola told Jenny, making her laugh. “Really?” Jenny asked Lola, no longer upset making Lola laugh.

“Yeah she has trouble speaking since she’s only one, but I’m like a translator! I always know what she’s saying and Carlos too! It’s a gift I know!” Lola playfully told Jenny, making her laugh again. 

“Lola I have a question,” AJ told Lola, making her nod. “Sure what’s your question,” Lola asked the young girl who looked at the baby. “If these are your kids then how come you didn’t bring them last time,” AJ asked Lola and the other kids all agreed, making her sigh.

“Because I don’t technically have custody,” Lola told the kids, making them look at her in confusion. “You don’t? But they’re your kids,” Bobby told Lola, making her sigh again as she really hated having to explain her situation especially to literal kids.

“It’s complicated. Oh but who wants to hear the story of the first time Carlos met Mal! I swear it’s the best thing ever! Well the parts before it weren't good, but still Carlos’s reaction was the best!” Lola told the kids making them all get excited as they wanted to hear Lola’s story and Jenny did too because she was interested in learning more about her new friend. 

**Flashback**

_ Three year old Carlos was playing on the floor with his dog waiting for his “mom” and “sister” to get home with his new baby sister. “Daddy when is mommy and Lola coming home and how come Lola got to go with mommy, but I didn’t!” The small boy asked his “dad” as he was so excited to be a big brother. _

_ “Soon Carlos and it’s because she’s older and a girl,” Carlos’s dad told him with a little bit of an attitude as he was not happy about it at all. He hated that his teenager got pregnant not once, but twice. A few minutes later Lola and her mom got home with Lola’s mom holding the baby car seat. _

_ “Why can’t I bring my own daughter inside!” Lola screamed out in annoyance as her mom hadn’t even let her have any time with her new baby and the second she was born Mal was no longer hers. She wouldn’t even let her feed Mal.  _

_ “We agreed that your father and I would take her in like we agreed when you had Carlos,” Lola’s mom told her, making her roll her eyes. “I never agreed to giving up Mal and I told you I want Carlos back!” Lola screamed out with an attitude making the newborn cry. _

_ “Oh look what you did! You upset your sister!” Lola’s mom screamed out making Lola get more annoyed. “She is not my sister! That is my daughter and Carlos is my son!” Lola told her mom with an even bigger attitude as she was sick of it. _

_ When she had Carlos she was a little younger, so it was harder, but she was almost 18 now and a senior in high school. She was ready for her own kids.  _

_ “We told you that you are not raising these kids! Now let’s go and don’t you dare call Carlos your son or Mal your daughter in front of them! You are their sister and that is all you will be,” Lola’s mom told her, making Lola fill with anger, but she was still a minor and couldn’t do anything. _

_ “Yeah whatever! I’ll see you in court!” Lola told her mom as they went inside and both immediately changed their attitude when Carlos saw them as he ran over in excitement. “Mommy! You’re home!” The young three year old cried out making Lola feel hurt and jealous hearing her son call his grandma mommy. _

_ “Hey pup remember me,” Lola playfully told her son, making him laugh as he hugged Lola. “Yeah! Lola did you meet Mal yet,” the young boy asked Lola, making her laugh a little because Carlos had no clue Mal came from her. _

_ “Yeah buddy I did! She’s adorable!” Lola told Carlos, making him excited. “Really! Can I meet her now!” The young three year old asked Lola. “Yeah buddy you can!” Lola told Carlos, making him excited. “Yay! Can I hold her,” Carlos asked, making Lola nod while her parents immediately said no.  _

_ “Yes Carlos you can,” Lola told Carlos while her parents got angry. “No he can’t! He’s too young!” Lola’s parents told her making her roll her eyes as she went to the baby carseat and picked up her daughter as she handed her to Carlos, making him smile so happily. _

_ “Hi dere baby! I your big broder! I’m gonna protect you! And we’re gonna be best fwends! I wob you baby sisew!” The small boy told the newborn excitedly as he kissed her forehead. _

_ “Alright Carlos give her to daddy now,” Lola’s dad told Carlos who shook his head no as he pulled Mal closer to him. “No! She’s mine now! I wanna hold her more!” The small boy screamed out and the newborn cuddled up more on him and fell asleep making Carlos even more excited as he continued to hold her all day just loving his new baby sister. _

**Flashback Over**

“Okay that was adorable, but I see why you want custody now. That’s horrible,” Jenny told Lola who nodded remembering that day. The kids all hugged Lola making her smile. “You know your mommy and daddy sound really mean. I think you’re a great mom!” Katie told Lola, making her smile.

“You do,” Lola asked in shocking the kids all laugh as they nodded in agreement. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Carlos screamed out in the car as it had been a few hours and they were now on their way home from babysitting. Lola didn’t want to go home yet because she knew it would be bad, but they had nowhere else to go for now.

“What buddy,” Lola asked Carlos, making him smile. “I’m really good at video games mommy!” Carlos told Lola excitedly, making her laugh as she was driving home. 

“That’s awesome! Puppy!” Lola told Carlos, making him laugh. “Yeah and guess what mommy!” The young four year old screamed out. “What bud,” Lola asked her son, making him laugh. “It’s almost Halloween! Ooh can we carve pumpkins! My friends from preschool carve pumpkins!” Carlos rambled out to Lola making her laugh. 

“Yeah sure buddy! Let’s go get some pumpkins!” Lola told Carlos as it would stall having to go home and face her parents. “Yay! Mal we get to carve pumpkins!” Carlos screamed out excitedly making the baby laugh.

“Yay!” The small baby screamed out excitedly. She had no clue what Carlos was talking about, but her big brother was excited, so it had to be something excited. Mal loved her big brother and she looked up to him.

Lola laughed as she pulled into the store parking lot and unbuckled the kids as she picked up Mal. Just as they were entering the store Carlos got excited as he took off running and accidentally ran into someone.

Lola quickly ran over to Carlos and the man he ran into.“I’m so sorry! He’s just really excited about carving pumpkins and he didn’t mean to run into,” Lola began her rambling, but was immediately interrupted by the man who was in shock and confusion.

“Lola?” Officer James asked his girlfriend in shock. Making her immediately freeze up in panic as Officer James had no clue who Carlos and Mal were and she was afraid he would freak out if he found out she was a mom.

“Oh hey! What’s up,” Lola told him trying to act like everything was normal. “Who are those kids?” Officer James asked in shock and before Lola could make up a lie the small baby in her arms giggled as she looked up at her. “Mama!” The small baby told Lola, making her smile a little, but she was also internally dying inside.

“Mama?” Officer James asked her in shock making Lola act quick. “Oh you know babies. She calls everyone that,” Lola tried to quickly cover up, but Carlos chose then to come back over after running ahead.

“Mommy! Let’s go! I wanna carve pumpkins now!” The small four year old whined out making Officer James even more shocked as he just looked at his girlfriend who was just slowly dying inside. 

“Okay he definitely just called you mommy! Lola what’s going on!” Officer James asked Lola as he had no clue what was going on, but two young kids were calling his girlfriend mommy. 

  
  



	6. Unexpected Things At The Store

Lola just sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. “Okay so hypothetically if these were my kids I’m not saying they are, but hypothetically if they were would you stop dating me,” Lola asked her boyfriend making it very obvious that Mal and Carlos were hers.

Officer James just looked at his girlfriend in shock not knowing what to say. “Okay so I’m gonna take that as a yes. Okay then I guess I know where we stand,” Lola told her boyfriend sadly as she began to walk away and into the store.

“Mommy who was that,” Carlos asked Lola, making her sigh as she was trying not to cry. “Nobody pup. Just go pick out a few pumpkins for you and Mal,” Lola told the little boy who smiled as he ran to go pick out some pumpkins.

While Carlos was doing that Lola turned her attention to Mal as she didn’t spend a lot of one on one time with Mal because Carlos had already been born and she spent most of her time with either him or both of them never really any one on one time though.

“Hey cutie! We don’t get a lot of one on one time huh. Do you wanna fly? Your big brother used to love it!” Lola asked the baby, making her giggle as she was enjoying having her mommy’s full undivided attention. 

“Okay! 3...2...1 Take off!” Lola screamed out as she threw the baby up in the air and caught her making the baby giggle excitedly, but caused other people to stare at her in disapproval and judgement making Lola roll her eyes.

“What are you staring at Karen!” Lola called out with an attitude making one of the ladies that was watching her get angry.

“Oh just a clearly irresponsible mother! You can’t do that to babies! It can be dangerous and give them shaken baby syndrome!” The lady screamed out making Lola roll her eyes. 

“Look I appreciate your concern, but my baby is fine! Just mind your own business and I’ll mind mine got it!” Lola told the older lady with an attitude as she was sick of everyone telling her what she could and couldn’t do with her own kids.

Lola’s attitude just fueled the lady more. “I’m sorry that I just don’t want an innocent baby to pass away because her mother is too much of an irresponsible parent to know what is bad for her! You deserve to have that child taken away before you kill her!” The judgemental woman told Lola and at those words Lola lost it. 

“That’s it! I tried to be civil, but you’re clearly asking for this!” Lola screamed out as she placed Mal down into the cart and then tried to lunge at the lady, but got held back by someone.

“You know assault is illegal?” Officer James told Lola as he held her back making her look at him in shock as she wasn’t expecting to see him again. “Wait what are you doing here. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me now that you found out the truth,” Lola told Officer James in shock making him give her a small smile.

“I would never do that to you. I was just shocked that’s all. I mean it’s not everyday that you find out your 19 year old girlfriend has 2 kids you never knew about,” Officer James jokingly told Lola making her laugh. 

“Yeah I guess that is true. And sorry about that it’s just that lady said something so triggering to me. I just couldn’t help it!” Lola told her boyfriend, but before he could really say anything more the small four year old ran over struggling to push some pumpkins. 

“Mommy! I found some! Ugh come on move stupid pumpkin!” The small boy screamed out as he struggled to push the pumpkins over to his mommy and baby sister. Lola just laughed and so did officer James as Officer James walked over to Carlos wanting to help the four year old.

“Hey buddy do you want some help,” Officer James asked the small boy, wanting to try and bond a little with his girlfriend’s son. Carlos just looked at the older guy in shock as he had no clue who this man was, but he remembered his talk about stranger danger. 

The small boy just quickly gave up on pushing the pumpkins as he ran over to Lola in fear and tried to hide behind her.

“Mommy! That stranger was trying to talk to me! Save me!” The small boy screamed out making Lola laugh as she found the situation hilarious. 

“Aw Pup that’s not a stranger. He’s my friend and he just wants to help you because he saw you struggling to push the pumpkins,” Lola told her son as she hugged him before releasing him after he calmed down. 

“I wasn’t struggling mommy! I’m a big strong boy! I’m gonna prove it!” The young four year old screamed out confidently as he pushed the pumpkins again, still struggling, making Lola laugh as the small boy was refusing help.

“Alright come on buddy I think you should let Officer James help you now,” Lola told her son playfully and laughed more when Carlos looked at James in shock. “You’re a police officer,” the small boy asked Officer James, making him laugh.

“Yeah I am, so do you still want to push the pumpkins yourself or do you want me to help,” Officer James asked the small boy who just laughed giving up as he realized he wasn’t going to push the pumpkins and he didn’t care about that anymore because he was talking to a real police officer.

“Okay you can do it! Do you have a doggy! I heard cops have doggies! I love doggies! I have one, his name is Dude!” The small boy told the officer, making him laugh at how adorable Carlos was acting as he helped Carlos bring the pumpkins to the cart.

Lola just laughed as she watched the interaction happy to see her son and boyfriend getting along. While Lola was just watching Carlos and Officer James bond by bringing the pumpkins to the cart and just chatting about random things the tiny baby got upset as she knew she had just completely lost all of her mommy’s attention.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” The small baby cried out trying to gain Lola’s attention. Lola just laughed as she looked over to the cart and quickly picked up her daughter that she had forgotten she placed in the cart before trying to attack that judgemental lady. 

“Aw Mal come here. I’m sorry. I forgot I wasn’t holding you anymore You wanna fly again now,” Lola asked her baby, making her giggle excitedly again. “Okay! Let’s try this again! Take off in 3...2...1!” Lola playfully screamed out as she threw Mal up in the air and caught her making the baby giggle and coo excitedly.

Lola just laughed as she looked at her happy baby. “Yeah! You love that huh! It’s fun huh. Yeah it’s fun. Okay here we go again! 3...2...1 take off!” Lola playfully screamed out again as she threw the baby up in the air and caught her again.

Lola was having so much fun playing around with Mal that she didn’t realize Officer James and Carlos had finished putting the pumpkins in the cart. “Mommy! We got the pumpkins! Can we go now! And how come Mal keeps getting to fly! I wanna fly too,” the small four year old whined out to Lola making her stop throwing Mal in the air as she looked at him.

“Oh sorry pup! I was just playing with your sister since I don’t play with her much by herself. Yeah bud we can pay and leave now. And the reason I don’t throw you up and catch you anymore is because you are way too big for that now and Mal is still itty bitty,” Lola told Carlos as she balanced Mal on her hip and then looked at her boyfriend.

“Hey thanks for helping him. Anyway I kinda promised Carlos and Mal that we would carve pumpkins, so I should probably go even though I just know it’s gonna be another huge screaming fest when I get home and see my parents,” Lola told her boyfriend making him smile a little as he looked at her.

“No problem he’s adorable. He definitely takes after you. And I don’t really know much about what’s going on, but if you wanted to you three could always come back to my place and carve pumpkins there and maybe you can tell me a little more about them,” Officer James told Lola making her smile as she realized she would have another excuse to not have to go home and face her parents who were probably at home furious at her for taking her own kids out for the day. 

Plus she would get to spend some more time with her boyfriend, so it would be a win win.

“Yeah sure I actually love that idea. I should go pay first though! Don’t wanna end up as one of your criminals. Oh and can you stay with them real quickly while I check out! If I take them over there I’ll end up having to buy them candy and I don’t really have that much money to be honest,” Lola rambled out making her boyfriend laugh.

“Yeah of course,” Officer James told Lola who smiled as she handed Mal over to him and then looked at Carlos. “I’ll be right back okay buddy!” Lola told Carlos who nodded as she ran over and went to check out.

Once Lola ran off to check out Officer James just smiled a little as he bounced the baby in his arms making the baby so excited and happy as she looked up at Officer James and smiled. 

“Dada!” The small baby called out as she hugged onto him leaving both Officer James and Carlos both shocked and speechless as they couldn’t believe Mal just called Officer James dada. 


	7. Pumpkin Carving Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

Everything stayed silent between them all as Officer James was just in complete shock at being called dad and Carlos was shocked that his baby sister would say that. A few minutes later Lola came over after paying for the pumpkins. 

“Okay what’s going on?” Lola asked when she came back to find them all silent which was completely not like any of them. “Mal called your friend dada!” The small boy told Lola, making her freeze as she looked at her boyfriend. 

“Oh my gosh! James I am so so so sorry she did that! She’s just confused! Mal he is not your dad,” Lola rambled out as she quickly picked up Mal from Officer James as she felt so embarrassed that her daughter called her boyfriend dada especially when James wasn’t her father. 

The small baby just giggled as she looked at James again. “Dada!” The small baby called out again making Lola feel even more embarrassed.

“Mommy he’s not our daddy right,” the small boy asked Lola, making her feel even more awkward as she looked at her now confused son and uncomfortable boyfriend.

“No buddy, he's not your dad,” Lola told Carlos who looked at her in confusion. “Oh then why does Mal keep calling him dada,” the small four year old asked Lola who just sighed. “She’s confused. She’s only one,” Lola told Carlos hoping to stop the awkward and uncomfortableness, but it just led to more of it.

“Oh then who is our real daddy!” The small boy asked his mom making Lola freeze up as she didn’t want to answer that question. Their dad was not a good person and it hurt just thinking about him and what he had done to her. 

And she didn’t want her kids to ever meet him as he didn’t deserve to meet them. Noticing Lola’s uncomfortableness James just quickly snapped out of it as he looked at the confused four year old. 

“Hey buddy why don’t we talk about something else now. So are you excited to carve pumpkins,” Officer James told the small boy causing him to quickly turn his attention to Officer James as he smiled. 

“Yeah! It’s my first time carving a pumpkin! I can’t wait!” The small boy told Officer James as he began to ramble on about carving pumpkins, making Lola sigh in relief as she gave her boyfriend a grateful look as he had saved her from the awkwards and uncomfortable talk. 

“Alright well come on buddy! Let’s go back to my house, so you can carve some pumpkins,” Officer James told the four year old making him laugh as he looked at Lola. “Mommy can I ride with your friend!” Carlos asked Lola, making her laugh as she looked at James. 

“James do you mind if Carlos went with you,” Lola asked James, making him smile as he was enjoying getting to know his girlfriend's son. “Yeah sure we’re all going to the same place,” Officer James told Lola, making her laugh as she looked at the excited four year old.

“Yay! I get to ride with the police officer!” The small boy screamed out excitedly making Lola and James laugh as James looked at Lola. “You know you could always ride with me as well if you wanted to,” James told his girlfriend, making her blush.

“I would love to, but I came in my car,” Lola told her boyfriend who just laughed. “It’s fine you can leave it here and get it back later,” James told Lola, making her laugh. 

“Alright yeah sure let’s go! Oh wait I have to get their car seats! Why do I keep almost forgetting about that!” Lola rambled out making James laugh. 

“Alright well then maybe we should just take your car and leave mine here,” Officer James told Lola who smiled. “Yeah let’s do that!” Lola told her boyfriend excitedly as they made it to her car and Lola buckled Mal in.

She was about to help buckle Carlos in, but smiled when she saw James had already buckled him in. “Hey you didn’t have to do that. I could have buckled him in,” Lola told her boyfriend making him laugh.

“It’s fine! I mean you looked like you had your hands full putting Mal in her car seat, so I figured you could use some help. If that’s okay! I don’t want to be making you feel like I’m overstepping my boundaries or anything,” Officer James rambled out making Lola laugh as she got into the front seat. 

“Nah trust me you’re not the one overstepping your boundaries. My parents on the other hand they completely overstepped their boundaries!” Lola told her boyfriend, making him look at her in confusion as he didn’t understand what she meant by that.

“What do you mean?” Officer James asked Lola who just sighed as she watched Carlos bounce around in his car seat while Mal was giggling and copying her trying to be like him. 

“It’s complicated. I’ll tell you later, so this is where you live,” Lola jokingly told her boyfriend when they pulled up to his apartment. Officer James just laughed as he looked at Lola. “Yeah do you like it,” the officer jokingly told Lola, making her laugh. 

“Yeah it looks cool. Anyway we should probably get inside now. It’s been getting pretty chilly and I don’t want Mal or Carlos to get sick,” Lola told James who laughed again as he nodded getting out of the car. 

“So do you want me to help you get them out of the car or…” James asked Lola nervously as he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable since they were her kids. Lola just laughed as she looked at him. “Yeah sure can you get Mal for me,” Lola asked James as she was testing him.

He seemed to be doing well with Carlos, but she wasn’t sure about Mal. Officer James just nodded while Lola unbuckled Carlos and helped him get out. “Alright cutie let’s get you out of that car seat,” Officer James told the baby who giggled as he unbuckled her from her carseat and picked her up.

“Dada!” The small baby called out again, but this time James didn’t get that same awkward feeling. In fact he was feeling the opposite, but he knew that was crazy. He had just met Mal and Carlos that day. He barely knew anything about them yet when the baby called him dada again he got a happy feeling.

Lola noticed that James had been zoning out as she quickly picked up Mal from him snapping him back to reality. “Hey you okay? You kinda zoned out there for a little bit. Oh man did Mal call you dada again! She did didn’t she! I am so sorry! I promise I will work on that with her!” Lola rambled out as she was still embarrassed about her baby calling him dada earlier.

James just quickly snapped out of it as he gave Lola a small smile. “It’s fine. She’s just a baby. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Anyway come on in and make yourself at home,” Officer James told Lola hoping to change the subject and to his relief it worked as Lola just laughed and they went inside.

As soon as they made it in the house the small four year old got so excited when he saw that James had a dog as he quickly ran over to him. “Yay! Doggy!” The small boy screamed out excitedly as he ran to the dog and started petting her.

“Hehe you’re a silly doggy! I have a doggy too! His name is Dude!” The small boy told the dog as he let her lick his face. Mal just giggled as she crawled after Carlos, but quickly started crying when the dog got close to her as the dog was a lot bigger than her making her scared.

“No!” The small baby cried out immediately causing Lola and James to run over as Lola picked up Mal and James put his dog away making Carlos get upset. “Hey! I was petting her! How come she has to go in her kennel!” The small boy whined out making Lola sigh as she bounced Mal a little.

“Because the dog is really big and it’s dangerous to have her out when Mal is still this small and she’s scaring Mal too besides we’re here to carve pumpkins not play with a dog,” Lola told Carlos who just sighed. 

“Okay fine!” The young boy told Lola who laughed as she tickled him immediately making his attitude go away. “Alright come on let’s go carve some pumpkins now,” Lola told Carlos, Mal, and Officer James who just agreed. 

“Okay so I’ll carve the pumpkins and you can help the kids get the goo out,” Lola told officer James who just laughed. “Nah I think I should carve the pumpkins while you help the kids,” James jokingly told Lola, making her laugh. 

“Oh I got a better idea since there are two pumpkins and two kids. Let's have a little more fun with it,” Lola told James, making him smile. “Okay and what are you thinking,” James asked his girlfriend who smiled as she picked up Mal. 

“I was thinking we each get a kid to help and we see who can carve the better pumpkin,” Lola told James excitedly, making him laugh.

“Yeah good idea,” James told Lola, making her smile. “Mommy can I be on Officer James’s team! Please mommy! You can be with Mal since you’re both girls!” The small boy screamed out excitedly making Lola laugh.

“Yeah sure buddy you can be on his team! Mal guess what it’s you and me!” Lola told her kids, making Carlos laugh as he ran over to James while Mal giggled and clapped her hands in excitement.

“Okay so how do we know who wins?” Officer James asked Lola who smirked as she grabbed her phone and started calling Jenny. “Hey Jenny! I have an emergency and I need your help right now! Please hurry,” Lola told Jenny, causing Jenny to panic, making Lola have to hold back a laugh while Carlos and Mal giggling their heads off.

“What! Oh my gosh! I’ll be right there! Don’t panic!” Jenny screamed out as she quickly got in her and began to rush over to where Lola told her to go. “Well Jenny will be here soon!” Lola told the others, making the kids laugh again. 

“Mommy you’re silly! You made Auntie Jenny freak out!” The small boy told Lola, making her a bit shocked as she looked at her son. “Did you just call Jenny Aunty Jenny?” Lola asked Carlos, making him immediately get scared as he thought he did something bad.

“No! I didn’t say that mommy! I said um... “ Carlos began to say, but Lola stopped him. “Hey it’s okay pup. I’m not upset. You can call her that if you want to. Now let’s try to get some of that pumpkin goo out of our pumpkins before Jenny gets here,” Lola told Carlos who nodded excitedly as he began to help Lola and Officer James get the goo out of the pumpkins.

Lola laughed when she saw that Carlos and Mal had gotten the good all over themselves as she got some pictures. “Aw you two are so adorable and silly! Don’t move, I'm gonna get some pictures! I can totally use these for my project!” Lola screamed out excitedly as she took some more pics of the two kids getting the goo out of the pumpkins.

“Hehe it’s squishy! Here Mal feel it!” The young four year old told his baby sister as he handed her the goo making the baby giggle as she tried to eat it. “No Mal, don't eat the goo. You’re opposed to play with it, not eat it. Mommy Mal isn’t playing with the goo right!” The small boy screamed out making Lola laugh as she quickly put down her camera and helped Mal.

“Hey sweetie no. We don’t eat goo. It won’t taste good anyway,” Lola told the baby as she quickly picked her up. And they continued to work on carving their pumpkins. “Okay I’m here, where's the emergency!” Jenny screamed out as she barged through the door in a panic making everyone laugh.

“There is no mergency Auntie Jenny! Mommy just needed you to come, so you can tell us who won the pumpkin carving contest! I think me and mommy’s friend won!” The small four year old told Jenny, making her look at Lola in shock and anger.

“YOU MADE ME COME HERE TO JUDGE YOUR PUMPKIN CARVING! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED! YOU SAID IT WAS AN EMERGENCY!” Jenny screamed out making Lola laugh as she held up a finger and motioned towards the couch. 

“Well we needed another person to be the judge and you wouldn’t have come if I told you the real reason. Also keep it down would you. Mal is sleeping,” Lola told Jenny, making her look over to see the sleeping baby on the couch as she quickly ran and picked her in panic, immediately waking her.

“Dude you just woke her up!” Lola screamed out making Jenny roll her eyes as she held the baby and rocked her. “You should be thanking me! I probably just saved her life! You should never put a baby to sleep on a soft surface like a couch or bed! They can suffocate!” Jenny screamed out making Lola roll her eyes.

“Relax James and I are right here! We would have noticed if something was wrong! So are you gonna judge our pumpkins or not,” Lola asked Jenny who just groaned. “Alright fine, but only because if I don’t you won’t leave me alone!” Jenny told Lola in annoyance making her laugh as she hugged Jenny.

“Admit it ya love me! Now come on the pumpkins are over here and to make it fair you can’t know who did which pumpkin,” Lola told Jenny, making her laugh as she had to admit Lola was annoying, but she did enjoy hanging out with her no matter how ridiculous the situation was.

“I can’t believe you really did that to your friend,” James told Lola as they were sitting on his couch with Mal and Carlos sleeping on top of them as it had been a few hours since their pumpkin carving contest in which Lola and Mal had won, but Carlos got time to play with James’s dog, so he was okay with not winning.

“Yeah but she loves me! She’s like the little sister I never had! Hey thanks for helping me today,” Lola told her boyfriend as she was about to kiss him when her phone went off. Lola groaned when she saw it was her parents. “Ugh great what do they want now!” Lola said out loud as she quickly excused herself to answer the phone.

“Hello,” Lola asked with an attitude immediately causing her parents to go off. “Where are you! It is late! If you don’t get home right now with them we are filing for kidnap!” Lola’s parents screamed out making her eyes widen. 

“You can’t do that! They’re my kids!” Lola screamed out in shock making her parents get upset again. “They are under our custody and we are telling you to bring our children back! If you don’t do it then it is kidnapping! You have 20 minutes to get home or we call the cops!” Lola’s parents screamed out making her slam her phone down as she didn’t get why her parents had to be that way.

“Is everything okay,” James asked his girlfriend, making her just quickly cover up her tears and her upset attitude as she nodded. “

Yeah um that was my parents I gotta get home now. Bye I’ll see you later and again thank you so much for all your help today!” Lola screamed out quickly as she quickly grabbed the two sleeping kids and went home just knowing she was going to regret going home as she just knew her parents were gonna kill her the second she walked through that door just for spending a day with her own kids. 

  
  



	8. We Wanna Live With Mommy!

Lola just took a deep breath as they reached the house and she was really dreading going inside and facing her parents. “Mommy why do you look scared! Are you okay!” the small four year old asked Lola after he had woken up when they got home.

Lola just sighed as she looked at Carlos and ubuckled him and Mal and picked Mal up. “I’m not scared pup I promise. I’m just tired. I’m fine don’t worry,” Lola told her son who just nodded. 

“Okay mommy! Ooh mommy can you take us Trick or Treating tomorrow instead of fake mommy and daddy! Please mommy!” Carlos screamed out excitedly making Lola laugh as she looked at him. 

“We’ll see okay buddy. I have to see if mom and dad will let me,” Lola told Carlos who looked at her in confusion. “Mommy how come you have to ask fake mommy and daddy first for everything?” The small boy asked his mom, making Lola sigh.

“I told you pup I’m trying okay now come on let’s get you back to bed because it’s late,” Lola told her son who nodded as they entered the house. As soon as they entered the house Lola’s parents took Mal from Lola and hugged Carlos close as if Lola was some monster trying to take their kids and not the other way around. 

Lola just rolled her eyes as she watched her parents and sighed when her parents finished putting her kids to bed and then came back out as they immediately glared at her as if she was some monster.

“What is wrong with you!” Lola’s parents screamed out at the same time making Lola roll her eyes.

“Nothing is wrong with me! I’m a mother who wanted to spend some time with her children! And I am 19 years old! I am a legal adult and as a legal adult I am going to get my kids back and you can’t stop me! I know why you’re doing this! You’re mad because I was such a “problem” child!” Lola screamed out as she was so done with her parents.

“That’s exactly why you can’t handle having children!” Lola’s mom screamed out making her scoff. “I was not a problem child! I was being sarcastic!” Lola screamed out making her dad scoff.

“YOU GOT PREGNANT AT 14! AND THEN INSTEAD OF LEARNING YOUR LESSON YOU DO IT AGAIN 3 YEARS LATER! AT THE AGE OF 17! HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU WEREN’T A PROBLEM CHILD!” Lola’s dad screamed out making Lola get upset.

“YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! YOU BOTH HAD ME AS TEENAGERS! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I CAN’T HANDLE RAISING MY KIDS WHEN YOU DID THE SAME THING AND YOU RAISED ME!” Lola screamed out making her parents look at her in complete shock as they couldn’t believe she had figured out their secret. 

“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!” Lola screamed out making her parents lose it as they looked at her.

“WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU! WHAT WE DID WAS HORRIBLE AND IT WAS A STRUGGLE! THE REASON YOU ARE LIKE THIS NOW IS BECAUSE OF US AND WE DON’T WANT YOU TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES! CARLOS AND MAL DESERVE TO LIVE IN A STABLE HOME! AND YOU WANNA BE A GROWN UP THEN FINE! GET OUT! YOU ARE 19 AND YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU’RE NOT A CHILD! YOU CAN FIND YOUR OWN PLACE TO LIVE! IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON ANYWAY SINCE WE ARE MOVING!” Lola’s mom screamed out leaving Lola in shock as she couldn’t believe her “ mom was doing this.

“Dad you’re not seriously gonna let her kick me out right! I mean I’m still your daughter! You can’t just throw me out! This isn’t fair!” Lola screamed out making her dad roll his eyes as he stood by Lola’s mom to make it a point that they were united.

“Your mother is right! You wanna be a grown up so bad then you can leave! Grown ups don’t rely on mommy and daddy to provide for them! They provide for themselves! Now get out!” Lola’s dad screamed out.

“Mommy what’s going on,” the small four year old asked as he had heard all the screaming and got scared. Lola just winced when her parents glared daggers at her as Carlos had called her mommy in front of them.

“Nothing pup just go back to bed okay,” Lola told her son causing her parents to get mad. “It’s not nothing! Carlos she is not your mommy! And you are never going to see her again! Don’t you dare call her mommy again! Now go back to bed and forget you saw this!” Lola’s dad screamed out making the small boy start crying and wincing as he was getting scared by his “dad’s” screaming.

Lola just glared at her dad as pulled Carlos close to her protectively. “DO NOT YELL AT MY SON! IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT ME FINE, BUT MY CHILDREN ARE OFF LIMITS!” Lola screamed out to her parents before turning to look at her terrified son.

“Hey pup it’s okay. Mommy has to go live somewhere else for now, but I promise I will be back really soon and I’m gonna fight for you okay. Promise me that you are going to keep being a really amazing big brother and taking care of Mal for me,” Lola told the small boy while trying to remain calm and not start sobbing.

She couldn’t hold back though when Carlos started sobbing uncontrollably as he didn’t want his mommy to leave. “NO! MOMMY! PLEASE DON’T GO! PLEASE DON’T GO! I WANT YOU! I DON’T WANT FAKE MOMMY AND DADDY! I WANT YOU! MOMMY DON’T GO! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME AND MAL! MOMMY PLEASE!” The small boy screamed out hysterically as he clung to Lola refusing to let go.

Lola just started sobbing after that as she didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to leave her babies, but she knew that her parents had all the authority as she didn't have custody yet even though she was in the process of trying to find a lawyer to get custody.

Lola just held Carlos close to her as they both sobbed. “Don’t worry pup I’m gonna get you and Mal out of here. I promise I’m not gonna let them win okay,” Lola told her son who just nodded, but started crying more as he didn’t want to stay with his grandma and grandpa. 

“Mommy please don’t go! Fake daddy and mommy are really mean mommy!” The small boy cried out as he clung tighter to Lola. Before Lola could say anything more the small baby that had been sleeping woke up and started wailing.

“See mommy even Mal doesn’t want you to leave! Please mommy don’t leave us!” The small boy cried out making Lola sigh as she picked up Mal who stopped crying as she laid her head down on Lola.

“Alright come here pup. I gotta tell you something. I want you and Mal to stay with me so so so badly! But my mom and dad won’t let me. You know the second I laid eyes on you I knew you were gonna be my little pup and same for Mal. The second I laid eyes on her I knew she was gonna be my baby dragon. I love you both so much and I am not going to lose my little pup and baby dragon. And I want you and Mal to do something for me okay,” Lola told her son who just nodded.

“Alright I need you to be as bad as you possibly can! Can you do that for me pup,” Lola told her son, making him laugh. “Mommy you want me to bad,” Carlos asked Lola in disbelief making Lola laugh.

“Yeah I do pup but only when you’re with grandma and grandpa because we all gotta put in the work if we wanna stay together as a family,” Lola told her son who nodded but kept crying as he didn’t want Lola to leave.

“Mommy I can do that, but I still don’t want you to leave! Mommy I love you! Please mommy!” Carlos cried out again making Lola start crying again as she hated this.

“Buddy, I have to grandma and grandpa are making me,” Lola told Carlos, but before she could say anything else the small four year old ran out of his room as he ran to his grandparents.

“I HATE YOU! YOU’RE MAKING MOMMY LEAVE! I DON’T WANNA LIVE WITH YOU! I WANNA LIVE WITH MY MOMMY! AND SO DOES MAL! MAL TOLD ME SO! WATCH! MAL WHO DO YOU WANNA LIVE WITH!” The small boy screamed out as he was sick of being told who he could and couldn’t live with.

He wanted a say in who he lived with. And he wanted to live with his mommy who cared about him and Mal and played with them. His grandparents barely even acknowledged him and Mal. They just threw him in preschool all day for the whole week and Mal was in daycare mostly. 

The small baby didn’t even hesitate as she clung tighter to Lola and looked up at her and smiled. “Mama! Mama! Mam! Mama!” Mal cried out as she smiled and looked up at Lola making Lola smile knowing that her kids preferred her.

“SEE! MAL WANTS TO LIVE WITH MOMMY TOO! IF YOU MAKE MOMMY LEAVE THEN WE LEAVE TOO RIGHT MAL!” Carlos screamed out making the baby nod her head in agreement leaving all three adults in shock as Carlos was never one for acting up like that. 

  
  



	9. Getting Custody, But Losing A Home

After a few more seconds of just silence Lola’s parents finally spoke up as they looked at the angry little boy and the crying baby who was trying to backup her big brother. 

“Okay fine you wanna be that way Carlos. Then fine! You and Mal can live with your disgrace of a mother, but just know that means we are completely done! You are going to leave this house right now and everything that you own belongs to us because we bought those for our children and you are not our children anymore,” Lola’s parents screamed out as they looked at the little boy making Carlos start crying.

Lola didn’t even hesitate as she pulled Carlos towards her protectively again. “Carlos buddy it’s okay. We don’t need them anyway,” Lola told her son, making him nod as he clung to her.

“Okay buddy now can you take Mal to your room and wait there okay I just have to say one more thing to grandma and grandpa and then we can go,” Lola told her son who just nodded as he went with Mal to his room.

Once Lola was sure Mal and Carlos couldn’t hear them she looked at her parents in anger again as they made her son cry again. “What is wrong with you! Why would you say that to him,” Lola screamed out making her parents roll their eyes. 

“Because it’s true! You think you are so ready to raise children on your own! Well raising children is hard and it’s expensive and if you think you are so ready then good luck! Because we’re not helping anymore! You are going to start over from scratch! That means finding a home, buying food, clothes, diapers, baby supplies, toys, medicine, everything! Now here we are signing over custody! Have a nice life!” Lola’s parents screamed out as they were sick of Lola acting like it was so easy to raise children.

Lola just stared at her parents in shock as she couldn’t believe they were really doing this. She couldn’t afford a new house let alone baby supplies. “What! You can’t do that! They may not be your kids, but they’re still your grandkids! And I’m still your daughter! You can’t just make us live on the streets!” Lola screamed out causing her parents to roll their eyes.

“Well welcome to being an adult! Now getting packing because I want you all out by tomorrow morning,” Lola’s dad screamed out making her cry more as she had finally got custody of her kids back, but now she had nothing.

Lola just quickly wiped away her tears as she went to go check up on her kids. Lola couldn’t help, but smile when she came into Carlos’ room and saw the small boy on the floor talking with his baby sister.

“And this is Spot! He’s the bestest toy in the entire world! Mommy gave him to me just like how she gave you your Dragon! And this is Paws! I got him from mommy’s friend he gave me it! Oh and this is Violet mommy’s friend told me to give it to you, but a forgotted. Can I tell you a secret Mal,” Carlos told his baby sister, making the baby nod as she looked at her big brother.

“Okay good! Well Mal my secret is that I think mommy’s friend is more than mommy’s friend, but it’s okay because I really like him! He’s really nice,” the small boy told his baby sister, making Lola have to hold back her urge to laugh.

When Lola was sure that Carlos was done telling Mal his “important secrets” Lola decided to make herself known as she made her way over to her kids. “Hey what are you two doing,” Lola playfully asked her kids, making them look up at her in shock.

“Mommy how long were you there for!” The small four year old screamed out feeling scared that his mommy would have heard his “big secret” that he was keeping. Lola just laughed as she couldn’t, but find it both funny and adorable how freaked out Carlos was getting over something that was very obvious.

“Not long don’t worry. Now come on pup we gotta pack,” Lola told her son and tried not to cry as she hated that this was happening. They had nowhere to live, but at least she was getting her kids.

Carlos just looked at his mommy in shock. “But mommy, grandma and grandpa said we don’t have anything anymore,” Carlos told Lola, making her roll her eyes a little bit. 

“Yeah well I’m taking all the stuff I paid for because they aren’t taking that stuff from me,” Lola told the small boy as she had actually bought a lot of the things that Carlos and Mal owned and she was not going to let her parents steal that stuff.

Carlos just looked at Lola in surprise as he didn’t know that Lola had bought a lot of his stuff. “Really? How come grandma and grandpa said you don’t though,” the small four year old asked Lola making her roll her eyes as she continued to pack for all 3 of them.

“That’s because they want to act like I don’t contribute. I’ve been paying for a lot of things when it came to you and Mal and mom and dad just took credit for it all,” Lola tol her kids as it was true.

Lola would work as a photographer and get money and she would then use that money to pay for stuff for her kids, but her parents would always claim it came from them. And yes a majority of the things Carlos and Mal owned came from her parents, but she did still pay for a lot of things that they have. 

The small boy just nodded as he packed up his stuff, but stopped when he remembered something. “Mommy what about Dude? I can’t leave him! And what about Mal’s fishie!” The small boy asked Lola, making her sigh as she continued to load up the car with all the remaining stuff that they owned which really wasn’t much, but at least it was better than literally nothing. 

“We’re gonna take them with us. Well actually I think we can take Dude. I’ll come back and get your fishie later okay Mal,” Lola told her kids as she didn’t want to travel with a fish and she knew they were still young enough to not notice if she just went and got another fish at the store. 

Mal just started crying though as she reached towards her fish. “Is! Is! is! Is! Is!” The small one year old screamed out as she continued to reach towards her fish in its tank. Carlos just looked at the small baby.

“It’s okay Mally mommy said she’s gonna get your fishie later. Aww please don’t cry! Here you can borrow Spot! He always makes me feel better,” Carlos told his baby sister, making Lola’s heart melt when her daughter stopped crying as she hugged Carlos’ favorite toy that he was letting her borrow.

It really made Lola so happy to see how much her kids loved each other. “Aw pup but you love Spot,” Lola told her son, making him smile as he watched his baby sister smile and hug over the dalmatian stuffed animal.

“I know mommy, but I want baby sissie to be happy and she loves Spot too. It’s okay though mommy I’m only letting her borrow him cause he’s still mine! And mommy what are we gonna do about our rooms? I like my room mommy!” The small boy rambled out making Lola sigh as she finished loading up everything they “owned” and then placed the kids in the car. 

“Carlos pup we can’t take your room with us, but it’s okay. When we find a new home we can decorate your room together and you can pick out everything you want! And so can Mal! How does that sound pup,” Lola told her son, trying to make him feel better about the fact that they were being forced to live on their own now with no help.

Lola was terrified, but she knew she needed to be strong for her kids who didn’t understand. “Really yay! Did you hear that Mal we get to decorate our own rooms! Mine is gonna be red and black and it’s gonna have so many doggies!” The small four year old screamed out excitedly making his baby sister laugh.

“Yay! Agin!” The small baby screamed out and clapped her hands making Carlos laugh as he looked at Lola. “Mommy Mal wants Dragons in her room! And I think purple too cause she pointed to her shirt and it’s purple! Oh and mommy where are we going!” The small boy told Lola, making her sigh as she didn’t know where they were going.

“I don’t know yet pup, but we’ll figure it out,” Lola told her son who just nodded and turned back to play with his baby sister oblivious to how screwed they were right now as they had nowhere to live as of now and Lola couldn’t afford a hotel. 

  
  



	10. All Parents Make Mistakes Right?

Lola just sighed as she stopped the car at Jenny’s house. She hadn’t talked to Jenny beforehand, but she needed somewhere to talk to and get out her emotions and Jenny was her best friend despite them being completely opposite.

Lola just carefully unbuckled as she went to Jenny’s door and knocked on it forgetting about her sleeping kids in the car. 

Jenny opened the door right away to Lola’s relief even though Lola could tell she was annoyed. “Hey Jen!” Lola told Jenny trying to keep some of her normal behavior.

Jenny was about to start lecturing Lola for coming over at 3 in the morning when she was sleeping, but she realized something was off with her friend as Lola wasn’t as carefree as she normally was and it looked like she had been crying.

“Lola are you okay,” Jenny asked her friend in concern making Lola start crying again as she couldn’t hold it back anymore. “No! I just got kicked out of my house! And I’m a horrible mother! And I shouldn’t have come here! It’s so late I don’t even know why I’m here!” Lola cried out as she broke down sobbing on her friend.

Jenny just quickly pulled her slightly older friend close to her as she let her cry on her. “What happened Lola?” Jenny asked her friend in concern making Lola start crying more.

“My parents and I got into a huge fight because I was sick of them calling my kids their kids and it got messy. I now have no home, no money, and two kids to support on my own now. Oh no!” Lola rambled out as she started panicking causing Jenny to get worried as she looked at her friend in concern.

“What happened!” Jenny asked her friend in concern making Lola continue to panic. “I left Mal and Carlos in the car! Why am I such a horrible parent!” Lola cried out as she quickly released herself from Jenny and ran to the car after remembering Mal and Carlos weren’t with her. 

“No! Dang it! You have got to be kidding me! This seriously cannot be happening right now! Gosh what was I thinking! I can’t do this! I’ve had custody for less than a day and I already got them locked in a car!” Lola screamed out as she started banging on the car after she realized she accidentally locked the car and left the keys in. 

“Lola, it's okay, calm down! Carlos is 4 right he should be old enough to unlock the car,” Jenny told Lola as she could see Lola was 5 seconds away from a complete mental breakdown and she didn’t think it was the best time to lecture Lola on being an irresponsible parent again even though she wanted to so badly.

Lola started to calm down a little bit as she realized Jenny was right, but she began to panic again when she remembered something. Carlos was old enough to unlock the car, but the problem was he was sleeping and Carlos was a deep sleeper. 

“Yeah you’re right, but he’s a deep sleeper! You know what screw it! I can just get a new window!” Lola told Jenny as she pulled a sledge hammer out of her bag. Jenny just watched her friend in shock as she realized what Lola was going to do as she quickly grabbed the item from Lola.

“Dude! I need that!” Lola yelled out as she wasn’t thinking straight at the moment and was willing to just break her car window to get her kids out of the car. Jenny just rolled her eyes as she knew Lola was going through a lot, but bashing her window in wasn’t the best thing to do with two sleeping babies in a car. 

“Lola get a hold of yourself! Smashing your window is not the answer! And why do you carry around a sledgehammer in your purse!” Jenny lectured out as she couldn’t hold back anymore. Lola just groaned as she just wanted her kids out of the car and she didn’t care how.

“Ugh fine have it your way, but if your neighbors call the cops for noise complaints I’m blaming you! Besides it’s for emergencies you never know! Now stand back!” Lola told Jenny as she started banging on her car as hard as she could trying to get Carlos or even Mal to wake up. Lola sighed in relief when she saw Mal start to stir as she pounded on the car more knowing it was working.

“Come on Mal wake up and start crying! Wake up your brother!” Lola screamed out as she continued to pound on the car over and over again hoping to get her baby to start crying as Carlos always woke up whenever Mal cried.

It was like something inside of him just knew his sister needed help and him being the protective big brother that he is, it would always alert him. It was like some secret super power or something.

Lola smiled in victory when Mal started to cry, but the small baby stopped crying as soon as she saw Lola through the window as she started giggling making Lola groan. “Ugh great! Mal I love you, but please just start crying! Gosh what kind of mother am I!” Lola rambled out as she was seriously about to lose it and she couldn’t believe it had come down to her practically begging her own baby to cry. 

It was horrible to be wanting her baby to cry, but if she couldn’t get Carlos to unlock the car then they would have a bigger problem and Lola was already trying to control herself.

Jenny just watched her friend in shock as she didn’t know what to do and she didn’t think Lola would want her getting involved when it was clear Lola was struggling at the moment. 

Just as Lola was about to give up and break the window anyway the small baby that had been giggling tried to reach towards Lola and immediately started sobbing when she realized she couldn’t reach her mommy. 

“Yes! Come on Mal! Wake up Carlos!” Lola told the baby through the window. She knew Mal couldn’t actually tell what she was saying, but it was mainly to keep Lola sane. Lola practically jumped for joy when it worked a few seconds after Mal started crying Carlos started to stir as he opened his eyes.

The young boy just quickly looked around in panic as he kept pulling on the door trying to get it open, but the door wouldn’t budge. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Help! Help! Help!” Carlos cried out as he unlocked the car but the door wouldn’t open, making Lola lose it as she realized something and she didn’t even hesitate to grab the item from Jenny again.

“What are you doing!” Jenny screamed out making Lola roll her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore! I think child lock is on! And I’m not leaving my crying babies in my car!” Lola told Jenny as she just wanted to hug her kids close to her again and she really was feeling like the worst mom right now.

“Lola can we talk about this! I mean maybe we should...” Jenny began, but didn’t get to finish as she heard a huge crashing sound followed by Lola’s laugh. “Oh wow that was awesome!” Lola exclaimed excitedly as she stuck her arm through the window and unlocked the car. 

Jenny just looked at the broken window in shock as she couldn’t believe Lola really just did that especially since Lola loved her car. Jenny was about to start lecturing Lola on her impulsive behavior, but she stopped when she saw how relieved Lola looked as she held the two kids close to her. 

“Hey it’s okay! It’s okay! I am so sorry! I’m such a horrible mommy. I bet you hate me now,” Lola rambled out to Carlos and Mal, but mainly Carlos as Mal was too young to understand. 

Carlos just smiled as he hugged Lola tightly. “It’s okay mommy! You didn’t mean to and you’re not a bad mommy! I love you mommy! And you’re the bestest mommy in the whole entire world! I wasn’t even that scared. I was pretending, so Mal wouldn’t feel alone,” The small boy told Lola as he hugged her tightly making Lola smile as she really needed that and she found it adorable how Carlos wouldn’t admit he was scared.

“Aw thanks pup! I love you so much too! And I know you are such a good big brother,” Lola told her son, but didn’t get to finish as the small baby in her arms got upset as she started pulling at Lola’s hair wanting her mommy’s attention too. 

“Mama!” The young baby screamed out as she continued to pull at Lola’s hair making Lola and Carlos laugh as Lola turned her attention to the cranky baby. “Okay… ow… Okay… Okay… ow… okay… You got me. And holly wow do you have a pretty strong grip,” Lola told her daughter as she carefully untangled Mal’s tiny hands from her hair making the baby start giggling before she started shivering and Carlos did the same even though he tried to hide it. 

“Aw are you guys cold? Okay come on let’s go. Bye Jen! And sorry for disturbing your sleep,” Lola told Jenny as she picked up Mal and grabbed Carlos’s hand. Jenny just looked at Lola like she was insane as she pulled Lola back.

“Lola didn’t you just get kicked out of your home! Where are you going!” Jenny asked Lola in disbelief making Lola laugh. “I was thinking maybe I can find like a really cheap hotel and maybe they’ll take sympathy on me since I have two young kids you know,” Lola told Jenny as if what she just said wasn’t completely insane.

“Okay no! That is not happening! Come on you can stay with me,” Jenny told Lola making Lola look at her in shock. “Wait actually! But what about your parents! They hate me remember,” Lola told Jenny who sighed as she knew that was true.

Her parents thought Lola was a really bad influence especially when Jenny told her parents she didn’t want to do early admission anymore and she wanted to enjoy her last year of high school. 

They blamed Lola for it as Jenny only said that after meeting Lola for the first time. Jenny just sighed as she looked at Lola.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle it now, it’s cold and I’m not letting my best friend and my niece and nephew be homeless,” Jenny told Lola. Lola just looked at her younger friend.

“Are you sure because I don’t want to get you in trouble. It’s fine we can just …” Lola began, but Jenny interrupted her. She knew she would get in serious trouble, but she couldn’t just leave her friend and her two kids stranded with nowhere to stay. 

‘No it’s fine. I can handle it I promise. Now come on,” Jenny told Lola who smiled as she followed Jenny inside of her house while holding Mal and leading Carlos with her. Jenny just took a deep breath as she reached her door as she prepared herself for what she knew was about to go down as soon as she opened her front door. 

  
  



	11. Parents Can Really Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this story is usually more focused on Lola and her struggles but I decided that Jenny deserves to have a more deeper story too so this chapter is going to be more focused on that, but I promise I’ll focus on Lola’s again too since I want to show both of their stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

“Jen, are you okay,” Lola asked Jenny in concern as she could tell Jenny looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack and they were still just standing at the front door. Jenny just quickly pushed away her fears as she put on a fake smile not wanting to worry Lola who was already dealing with a lot.

“Oh um yeah I’m fine come on in. Just please try to be quiet, my parents are sleeping and oh no! Okay Carlos take Mal here! Go up to my room now!” Jenny panicked out as she opened the door and heard her parents wake up as she knew she was about to get it. 

The small four year old just nodded as he quickly took his baby sister and ran over to where Jenny had told him to go.

“JENNY PARKER! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LOW LIFE DOING IN OUR HOUSE!” Jenny’s father screamed out just as the two kids had made it up the stairs and into Jenny’s room causing Jenny to completely freeze up in fear while Lola just rolled her eyes as she hated Jenny’s parents as they were way too strict and judgemental and she always got a bad vibe from them.

“She um...she...um...just really nee... needs… some...somewhere to stay,” Jenny nervously rambled out in complete fear as she knew what her dad could do to her and she was terrified.

Jenny’s dad just got more angry as he started walking closer to Jenny causing Jenny to flinch back into Lola as some tears started to spill making Lola get an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she had never seen Jenny this terrified before and she didn’t like the way Jenny’s father was treating her.

“Dude back up! It’s not her fault alright! I’m going anyway don’t take it out on her,” Lola told Jenny’s father with clear distaste in her voice as she started walking towards the door not wanting Jenny to get in trouble, but Jenny pulled Lola back not letting her leave.

“No Lola it’s fine. I can handle this. Just please go upstairs to my room okay,” Jenny told Lola who was going to argue back, but knew Jenny wasn’t going to back down and her kids were up there by themself, so as much as Lola didn’t like this she knew she had no choice as she hesitantly went up to Jenny’s room leaving Jenny alone with her angry father.

“Mommy is Auntie Jenny okay,” the small boy asked Lola nervously once Lola had entered Jenny’s room making Lola sigh as she honestly didn’t know, but she didn’t want to tell her four year old that.

“Yeah pup she’s fine,” Lola told her son who nodded as he laid himself down on Lola and fell asleep while Mal did the same. Lola just held her kids close to her as she tried to ignore all the screaming and loud noises coming from downstairs as she wanted to do something, but she couldn’t.

Finally after a few more minutes the loud noises and screaming stopped as Jenny’s door opened and Jenny entered with tears still flowing as she was quickly trying to hide them making Lola carefully move her kids as she got up and went to Jenny. 

“Jen what happened? Are you okay,” Lola asked her friend in her most gentle voice causing Jenny to quickly put up her act as she nodded not wanting Lola to worry about her when Lola had her own kids to worry about.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jenny quickly told Lola who just shook her head no as she could always spot a lie when she saw one and right now she could tell Jenny was lying. “No you’re not. You’re crying,” Lola told Jenny as she pulled Jenny into a hug and Jenny finally let go as she started sobbing on Lola.

“It’s just that my dad can get kinda mean and angry sometimes. It’s fine though,” Jenny told Lola who just nodded sadly as she understood where Jenny was coming from as her parents had literally taken her children from her and kicked her out of their lives for taking them back, so she understood what it was like to have horrible parents.

“Yeah I know parents can really suck,” Lola told Jenny playfully, trying to cheer her younger friend up, making Jenny laugh a little as she pulled away from Lola.

“Aren’t you a parent,” Jenny asked Lola playfully, starting to calm down making Lola laugh as she threw herself down on Jenny’s bed. 

“Oh wait I am,” Lola jokingly asked Jenny, making Jenny laugh again as she pointed to the two sleeping kids on the floor.

“Yeah you have two kids remember. Also they really shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor like that. Mal is too young to be sleeping without a crib or playpen, but lucky for you I happen to be a babysitter, so I happen to have a playpen here,” Jenny playfully told Lola, making her laugh as she looked at the floor where her two kids were sleeping. 

“Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something. And yeah you’re right,” Lola playfully told Jenny again causing her to laugh yet again as she got up and helped Lola get the kids situated better.

“Hey um thanks Lola I really needed that laugh,” Jenny told Lola once they had both calmed down from all the laughing and once both kids were situated in their spots as Jenny had made Lola use a playpen for Mal and then she moved Carlos to a guest room.

Lola just nodded as she looked at her friend in concern again. “Yeah no problem, but you sure you’re okay,” Lola asked Jenny in a serious voice which was rare for Lola as she was always joking around, but seeing Jenny like she had seen her was concerning her and jokes aside she was worried.

Jenny just sighed as she looked at her concerned friend. “Yeah I’m fine I promise. Now we should probably get some sleep. I have school in the morning and I have a huge test that I absolutely can not fail,” Jenny told Lola, trying her best to keep a calm and collected voice when she was really freaking out inside.

Jenny sighed in relief when Lola seemed to accept her answer as she stopped looking at Jenny with a concerned look as she went back to her loose self.

“Okay cool and don’t worry you’ll ace that test because you’re like hella smart. And again thanks for letting us stay here. I promise I’ll try and find another place to stay tomorrow though. Night Jen,” Lola told Jenny as she didn’t want to keep causing Jenny to get in trouble. 

Jenny just nodded not really knowing what else to say as she turned over to go to sleep and Lola did the same, but just as they were both almost completely asleep they heard a loud noise as they looked up to see a girl enter the room as she smiled a little.

Making Jenny’s eyes widen in shock along with Lola who had no clue who this girl was but she was basically identical to Jenny except she was dressed the complete opposite kind of like her.

“Maya,” Jenny called out in shock, making Maya laugh as she looked at Jenny while Lola was still in shock.

“Hey sis! Long time no see!” The young girl called out playfully with a smile as she made herself at home as if she lived there but it was obvious that she didn’t.

  
  



	12. Questions And Curiosity

“Whoa Jen who is this,” Lola asked her younger friend in both shock and amazement as she looked at the younger girl that looked exactly like her younger friend just way more loose. Jenny just sighed as she was about to respond when another girl entered through the window as well as she smiled and joined the other Jenny making her smile as well as she put her arm around her.

Jenny just looked at her sister in disbelief as she couldn’t believe that Maya would come there and not just that she brought her friend with her. “Maya what are you doing here and I can’t believe you brought Riley!” Jenny practically screamed out in disbelief as she was starting to panic.

Jenny wasn’t allowed to see her sister otherwise her father and step mother would get angry and they were already angry about her letting Lola and her kids stay there for the night. Maya just laughed as she looked at Jenny.

“What can’t a sister just come to visit her sister that she hasn’t seen in years. And of course I brought Riles we’re a team, we don’t go anywhere without each other, you know that,” Maya told her sister, making Riley smile while Jenny was still freaking out and Lola was just watching and enjoying the show.

“You’re not supposed to be here and you know it!” Jenny screamed out making Maya roll her eyes. “I’m not afraid of that monster,” Maya told Jenny as she despised her father for what he did and she knew what her father was doing to her sister even if Jenny wouldn’t admit it to anyone.

“He’s not a monster he's just,” Jenny began, but was interrupted when the baby in the playpen started crying as she woke up causing Lola to groan as she had just gotten Mal to sleep and whenever Mal cried Carlos would wake up too as he had some weird sense whenever his baby sister was upset.

“Wait is that a baby! Where did you get a baby!” Riley asked in shock, making Jenny roll her eyes while she was also secretly relieved as she knew her sister was about to expose her secret to everyone and she didn’t want that.

“That’s Lola’s baby,” Jenny told the younger girl who looked at Lola. “How did you get a baby,” Riley asked innocently, making Lola laugh she couldn’t help it. It was obvious this younger girl was adorably innocent. 

“Magic,” Lola jokingly told the younger girl, making her look at Lola in amazement. “Really!” Riley asked, making Lola, Maya, and Jenny all roll their eyes. “No Riles magic isn’t real remember health class,” Maya told her friend, making her eyes widen as she looked at Lola as she finally put it together.

“Eww gross you did that!” Riley screamed out in shock and disgust making Lola laugh as she couldn’t help it. This girl was like a more innocent Jenny which was kind of funny considering her friend and also apparently Jenny’s sister reminded her of herself.

“I did yes and I would love to discuss all the details, but right now my baby is crying and I should probably go see what she wants. Coming Mal!” Lola called out as she went to the playpen and reached in to pick up her screaming baby that just reached towards her making Lola smile as she picked her up and bounced her a little.

“Aw Mal what’s wrong,” Lola cooed out to her crying baby who was now chewing on her dragon and still sobbing. “Mommy why is Mal crying,” Lola heard making her groan as she looked over to see her son was now awake too. 

“Wait you have two kids,” Maya asked in shock, but before Lola could answer the small boy smiled as he looked at everyone. “Wow you look like Auntie Jenny!” The small boy screamed out excitedly making Maya look at Jenny in shock as she was about to question her sister when Lola could notice the tension growing as she just wanted to stop it so she could go to sleep.

“Carlos pup it’s late please go back to bed,” Lola told her son who looked at his baby sister who was screaming still as he shook his head no. Carlos wanted to help his baby sister. 

“No mommy I can help! Mal it’s okay! Look!” The small boy called out as he made a silly face which always made Mal laugh, but the small baby just kept crying, making Carlos worry as he looked at his mommy.

“Mommy is Mal okay? She always laughs at that,” The small boy told Lola in concern as he wanted his baby sister to be okay. Lola just kept trying her best to calm Mal down, but she had no clue why Mal was so fussy.

“Yeah pup she’s fine… I hope,” Lola told her son, making Jenny not be able to take it anymore as she picked up Mal from Lola making Lola roll her eyes. “Dude! Why did you do that! I have it under control! I don’t need you to step in!” Lola screamed out in annoyance as she was so sick of Jenny acting like she was so much better than her when it came to kids. 

“Oh yeah you definitely have it under control. Then tell me what does she want,” Jenny told Lola who rolled her eyes as she was sick of everyone treating her like some irresponsible and bad mother.

“That’s her hungry cry! I know my kid!” Lola told Jenny with an attitude as she filled up a bottle and placed it in Mal’s mouth calming her down right away. Jenny smiled as she handed Mal back to the confused mother.

“Wait I don’t get it. Why are you smiling? I just proved you wrong,” Lola told Jenny, making her laugh again as she had been testing Lola. “Lola I knew you could do that I just wanted you to see for yourself that you can do this. You keep saying your a bad mom, but you’re not and this just proves it. You can tell what your baby wants from her cries a bad mom can’t do that,” Jenny told Lola, making her smile as she hugged her friend.

“Thanks Jen and she’s finally sleeping again,” Lola quietly said out loud as she carefully placed her baby in the playpen and then looked at her son that was now wide awake as he was rambling off to Riley and Maya who were just playing around the small boy as Riley had a little brother and Carlos reminded her a lot of him.

“Alright pup sissy is back in bed. It’s your turn,” Lola told her son who shook his head no as he was wide awake now and didn’t want to sleep. “Mommy I’m not tired! Can I stay up with you please mommy,” Carlos asked his mommy who just sighed as she was trying to be a better mom, but she also enjoyed all her time with her son.

“Alright pup you win. You can stay up,” Lola told the small boy making him excited as he ran over to Lola and sat down by her. “Yay! I get to stay up with mommy and mommy’s friends!” Carlos screamed out making them all laugh.

“So what do we do now,” Lola jokingly asked the others, making them laugh again as Riley looked at Lola in curiosity again. “Can you tell us how you ended up having two kids,” Riley asked Lola, who looked at the innocent girl in shock as she had never told anyone her story, not even her parents knew her whole story.

“You sure you wanna hear it kid,” Lola asked Riley who smiled and nodded making Lola sigh as she tried to warn them. “Okay well then if you’re sure,” Lola began as she started her story. She knew they were going to regret asking for it, but they did ask for it, so it was on them. 

  
  



End file.
